<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven's secret oneshots by blue__petals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038071">Heaven's secret oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue__petals/pseuds/blue__petals'>blue__petals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romance club oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of everything, Angel!mc, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Some Wholesome Stuff, Some sad stuff, Vienna × Lucifer, Vienna × dino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue__petals/pseuds/blue__petals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of blurbs from my Tumblr @mysticpetals. There will be different pairings in each chapter, given in the title.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dino/MC, Lucifer/MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romance club oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2275376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lucifer ⛤ silent night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vienna's thoughts keep her up at night. Will a visit from Lucifer change that? Or make it worse?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Satan’s defeat and the rise of Malbonte, it seemed as if Vienna could never sleep. Mimi had told her that celestials can’t dream but everytime she closed her eyes, she would see her mother killing Satan and all at once, all traces of sleep left her.</p><p>At nights like these, she would quietly slip out of her room and sit on the roof of the academy, gazing at the infinite darkness above or gazing at Bont’s tower, thinking of a time when everything didn’t go to hell.</p><p>Was it somehow her fault? Everything that had gone wrong started when she came here and she did get Bong out of that tower. So maybe, in a way, all that had happened had been caused by her. Laura, Sammy, Admirion Winchesto and Satan; all their deaths were related to her.</p><p>She sank deeper into her mind, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping an arm around them, the cold of night seeping into her bones from the thin cloth of her nightdress. The sound of wings flapping brought her out of her spiraling thoughts and she looked up to see Lucifer standing at the edge of the roof, folding his large wings behind him and walking towards her.</p><p>She didn’t say anything and neither did he, as he made his way to sit beside her, stretching his legs in front of him and leaning on his arms. There were no sounds, except for the wind rushing past their ears and it was a good ten minutes, before Lucifer said something.</p><p>“You’re too loud.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” She turned towards him, eyebrows raised in disbelief at his words, clearly taking offense when she knew she hadn’t said anything.</p><p>“Not like that,” he rolled his eyes, clearly catching her drift, “your aura is projecting very strongly and it’s making me sick,” he said and Vienna scoffed.</p><p>“Don’t let me keep you here, then.”</p><p>She turned away from him and continued brooding, eyes fixed at Bont’s tower. Lucifer didn’t say anything for a while, trying to find the correct words. He hadn’t meant to offend her, it’s just how he spoke – brash and rude.</p><p>“You have nothing to feel guilty about,” he said finally and Vienna turned to him once again. He could see the struggle, the guilt she was harbouring, practically coming off of her in waves. And what he once recognised as a bright, stubborn unclaimed was nowhere to be found. In her place sat someone who had given up, who had lost.</p><p>“How can you say that? You were there when I set him free. All that has happened is because of me,” she said and with a jolt, he realised that her eyes were glassy and shining with tears.</p><p>“All I know is that you saved someone who had been imprisoned by Shepha for simply existing,” he said and watched how her eyes narrowed in anger and she straightened up, looking at him fiercely.</p><p>“Yeah? Well he had a good reason, didn’t he? The academy is destroyed, hell is in shambles and I’m sitting here, moping around like a pathetic wimp.”</p><p>She took a deep breath to calm herself and without any thought, Lucifer pulled her towards himself and wrapped his arms around her. Vienna tensed, trying to free herself from his hold but he only tightened his arms in response and soon enough, she gave up and shakily hugged him back.</p><p>Silence returned once again, both of them lost in thought, their own struggles and not knowing what to do, with no one to guide them.</p><p>Lucifer loosened his hold around her when she began to pull back and he was satisfied to see that her aura was no longer unpleasant, but a different emotion had taken its place – an emotion that had his own chest tightening.</p><p>“I need to go,” he murmured and stood up, not ready to deal with it but Vienna’s hand on his wrist stopped him.</p><p>“Stay a while,” she whispered and he clenched his jaw at the unfamiliar sensation spreading across his chest.</p><p>“You don’t know what you do to me, do you?” He said and Vienna smiled sadly.</p><p>“Because you never tell me.”</p><p>Her words felt like a spear, piercing his heart in a way that had him stumbling back and turning away from her.</p><p>“Goodnight, Vienna.”</p><p>“Pathetic,” he heard her say to herself, as her aura turned sour once again and Lucifer spread his wings to fly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dino ⛤ Tag, you're it!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even celestials need to unwind sometime. Dino decides that he likes this earthly game very much, especially when it lands Vienna into his arms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re not kids, I can’t believe you’ve roped everyone into it,” Dino said in disbelief, as he surveyed the crowd of surprisingly, a large group of angels, demons and unclaimed. Some of them were excited while the others looked exasperated to be taking part in such a childish game.</p><p>“Can you honestly say that you’ve played tag properly? And not just a celestial edition of it?” Vienna raised an eyebrow and Dino frowned.</p><p>“No, actually,” he admitted and Vienna smiled in triumph.</p><p>“Well, neither can anyone else, except for the unclaimed. And we deserve a little break, don’t you think?” She asked and Dino actually believed it might be fun to let go for a little while.</p><p>“Okay, but how did you get Lucifer in on this?” Dino asked again, glancing at a glowering Lucifer and back at Vienna, tilting his head in amusement and a little respect.</p><p>She just laughed.</p><p>“Told him you said that you were better than him and he took the opportunity to ‘prove you wrong’,” she said and Dino grinned.</p><p>“You’re one of a kind, Vi,” he chuckled and she winked, before turning to address everyone.</p><p>She explained how tag was played and since there was a big group, they could have two 'its’. No one was allowed to fly or use their powers and while many celestials looked displeased about the fact, no one bothered to argue. Soon enough, one unclaimed and one angel were selected and the rest scattered amongst the garden.</p><p>Lucifer was intentionally trying to get caught so he could wreak havoc but his scowling face was so intimidating that the chasers stayed clear of him. Dino and Vienna had gotten separated sometime but he could still hear her excited laughter as she ran away from her pursuer.</p><p>As he stopped to catch his breath, his eyes scanned the garden and saw her standing to the side, panting for breath but a content smile on her face. She looked over at his side and locked eyes with his, her smile getting bigger as Dino made his way towards her. Before he could do that, he was hit on the back with someone’s hand and their voice fading as they ran away from him.</p><p>“You’re it!”</p><p>Dino was stunned for a moment, and by the surprised look on Vienna’s face, so was she. He didn’t let the opportunity go to waste though, as he smirked and began running towards her. She shrieked in glee, before turning around and dodging everyone who was running from the chasers, getting a mouthful of feathers in the process.</p><p>Before Vienna could put more distance between them, Dino’s strong arms stopped her in place, wrapping around her shoulders.</p><p>“Caught you!” He breathed out, but as soon as he made a move to loosen his hold and step back, her pendant got stuck in his shirt’s cuff. Surprised by the situation, Vienna tried to step back so she wouldn’t choke herself but tripped and both her and Dino fell on the ground in a heap.</p><p>“Oof!” Dino exclaimed as Vienna fell on top of him, her feathers tickling his face and she laughed, trying to stand but the pendant was still stuck.</p><p>Both of them squirmed, trying to get up and falling down everytime and their laughter only increased at the increasingly ridiculous situation.</p><p>“Okay, okay, wait!” Vienna said, controlling her laughter but a few goggles spilled from her mouth, “I’m probably crushing you with my weight, let me just get the pendant first,” she said.</p><p>Dino looked at her, face screwed in concentration, tongue peeking a little from between her lips and he had a sudden urge to wrap his arms around her. So he did.</p><p>“You’re not hurting me, you’re not heavy. I’ve got you, love.”</p><p>Vienna paused, looking at him and the soft expression on his face, a warm feeling spreading across her chest.</p><p>“What?” She murmured softly, afraid to break the spell that had ensnared them both.</p><p>Dino lifted a hand to brush a stray curl away that was falling into her eyes and opened his mouth to respond when he realised that he couldn’t hear anyone’s shouts of shrieks. He gentle brushed one of Vienna’s wings, which had come to cage them both and looked around to see everyone watching the two of them.</p><p>“Get a room, will you?” Mimi smirked and Dino flushed at the innuendo in her voice.</p><p>“Maybe we will!” You replied and gave him a wink and Dino swore he could never get tired of this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lucifer ⛤ wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even after everything, Lucifer and Vienna can’t be together. They’ll have to come to terms with that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a month since the dust of the final battle with Malbonte had settled down and the reconstruction of the academy was in full swing. Lucifer watched one demon paint the archway of the gate, and an angel carving the stone with various symbols, all the while leaning against the wishing tree which was slowly healing from all the damage it had sustained. He expected the reconstruction to go much more quickly but it seemed that the aftermath of such a brutal battle had left everyone rattled and reminded them that not even immortals can live forever.</p><p>A mighty roar pierced the sky as Fyr came bounding towards the academy, causing people to look up at him once before resuming their work. But not, Lucifer. No, his eyes were locked onto the figure sitting atop the majestic sea dragon, her hair swishing along the wind as Fyr twisted and curled playfully, clearly happy to be back home.</p><p>She was laughing, he noticed, clearly a better sight than the struggling, blood stained unclaimed that was terrified of everything that had been happening on the battlefield. She was glowing now, no doubt because of the weight that was now lifted off her shoulder, or maybe because she was an angel now. Her own glorious wings were stretched, feathers ruffling in the wind as Fyr came closer and closer to his perching place and as he finally noticed him, rushed towards the wishing tree with Vienna clinging onto his neck. How she still forgot that she had wings was out of Lucifer’s comprehension.</p><p>She gave him a smile as she slid off Fyr’s back, the dragon nuzzling her affectionately before taking off to the skies. She looked at Fyr’s retreating form for a few minutes before looking back at him.</p><p>“Never should have expected that you’d help, huh?” She asked and he rolled his eyes, looking at her with a haughty expression.</p><p>“Do I look like someone who would do….that?” He grimaced, gesturing to the intricate painting on one of the columns and Vienna laughed, causing Lucifer to crack a small smile as well.</p><p>“How are you holding up?” She asked, leaning against the tree, beside him and his heart lurched as their wings touched. His expression was neutral though, not giving away the fact that her presence had unsettled his mind and his heart.</p><p>“Fine, considering everything that happened,” he shrugged and Vienna raised an eyebrow, not believing him but at the same time, didn’t ask any more questions.</p><p>“I’m actually in awe that I didn’t die or anything. I was pretty sure someone was going to impale me with their spear,” she joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere but Lucifer’s chest tightened as he recalled the moment his father had almost killed her.</p><p>He had never felt so afraid, so helpless in his entire immortal life, when his father snapped her neck. He felt as if the ground had dropped from beneath him and when she opened her eyes, looking at him, the sheer relief that he felt, surprised even him.</p><p>He must have been frowning because the next thing he knew, Vienna was wrapping her small hand around his and peered at him in concern.</p><p>“Hey, I was just joking,” she said and his hold tightened on her hand for a moment before he stepped back from her, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“Yeah, I know. Not that there weren’t plenty of chances to take you out,” he smirked but she only shook her head, smiling.</p><p>“Oh, Lucifer, when will you learn.”</p><p>“Learn what?” He barked defensively and she looked at him, her gaze so intense, so knowing, that for the first time, he looked away from her.</p><p>Vienna smiled sadly and straightened up as she saw Mimi and Adi waving frantically at her. She looked at him one last time, and jumped down, spreading her wings and gliding towards her friends.</p><p>Lucifer was alone once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lucifer snippet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked: If you’re still doing these can I get something for Lucifer x mc :) - I almost lost you once, I’m not risking it again!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I almost lost you once, I’m not risking it again!”</p><p>Vienna snatched her arm away from Lucifer, from where he was holding it so tightly that she was sure it was going to bruise.</p><p>“What are you even talking about? I’m trying to save everyone’s lives and that includes yours too!” She glared, already turning to the door before he once again, grabbed her, this time pinning her against the wall, not giving her any opportunity to slip away.</p><p>Vienna struggled in his hold but couldn’t get out no matter how much she tried. Mimi and Dino pretended not to notice their little disagreement and were looking at the wall awkwardly, for the past ten minutes or so.</p><p>“In case you forgot, my father snapped your neck without a second thought and you were dead for two minutes,” he seethed, eyes flaring red as he remembered the terror he had felt on seeing her limp figure on the ground.</p><p>Vienna softened, sighing wearily and gently closed her hand around his wrists, his hold loosening now that he knew she won’t struggle.</p><p>“That was different, Lucifer. Malbonte is not Satan and their ways are different. He’s more likely to talk to me out of any of us, you know that,” she said and Lucifer’s jaw clenched.</p><p>“That’s what I’m worried about. These visions you share are not normal. What if he’s trying to manipulate you?”</p><p>“Then I’ll do the same to him. A bridge has two sides, Lucifer and if he can get into my head, I can get into his. I just have to figure out his next move,” she said, looking at the door once again before turning to him, silently pleading to let her go.</p><p>Lucifer looked at her for a long moment, then as quickly as he had cornered her, pushed himself back and walked to the corner of the dilapidated room.</p><p>“Just come back alive,” he snarked and turned away from her, indicating that he won’t be talking anymore.</p><p>Vienna sighed helplessly and looked towards Mimi, who gave her a sympathetic shrug.</p><p>“We’ll look after him,” she said and Lucifer scoffed but didn’t say anything.</p><p>Vienna nodded and looked at him one last time before making her way out, towards Malbonte’s war room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my Tumblr <a href="http://mysticpetals.tumblr.com"> @mysticpetals</a> for more! I'd love to hear your thoughts on these :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>